This invention relates to a printing control system and method and to a storage medium storing program code for executing the printing control method using a computer.
Devices such as laser printers and copiers come equipped with a bookbinding printing function for placing pages in the proper order when a plurality of pages from an application are folded in half.
In another method, the bookbinding printing function is implemented by processing performed on the host side, in which print data is spooled temporarily and the format of the data manipulated.
Thus, bookbinding printing presently can be performed by the two methods described above. However, in an environment in which it is possible to utilize the bookbinding printing function redundantly in the printing process, the relevant printing settings are made from independent user interfaces. As a consequence, there is the possibility that the user configuring bookbinding printing will become confused.
In other words, in a case where bookbinding printing is configured by configuring printing from independent user interfaces, operability is poor because the user cannot tell whether the desired bookbinding format has been configured properly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to make appropriate printing control possible in conformity with settings made by a user in a case where printing control is configured using a unified user interface and bookbinding printing has been, wherein bookbinding format conditions are judged and functions possessed redundantly by first and second information processing units are controlled efficiently to achieve the aforesaid printing control.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a printing control apparatus, printing control method and storage medium characterized as set forth below.
Specifically, the present invention provides a printing control system for printing print data generated by an information processing apparatus, comprising: input means for configuring bookbinding by designating a page layout on a recording medium; storage means for storing the print data so that the print data can be read out in a desired sequence in units of individual pages; allocation means for deciding, based upon bookbinding settings, whether control of bookbinding is to be performed by a first information processing unit or a second information processing unit; layout means for controlling page layout of the print data in accordance with the bookbinding settings and decision made by the allocation means; and output means for reading print data out of the storage means in a sequence that is in accordance with the controlled page layout, and subjecting the print data to print processing.
Preferably, the storage means stores the print data in a data format, in which printing can be controlled, before the generation of final print data.
Preferably, the allocation means controls the layout of pages on a recording medium, on the basis of prescribed print-format data that has been input from the input means, in such a manner that when all printouts are overlapped and folded in half, the pages will be in numerical order.
Preferably, the allocation means controls the layout of pages on a recording medium, on the basis of prescribed print-format data that has been input from the input means, in such a manner that when printouts on a prescribed number of sheets are overlapped and folded in half, the pages will be in numerical order.
Preferably, the allocation means decides whether bookbinding processing is to be executed by the first information processing unit or by the second information processing unit in accordance with a command from a user.
Preferably, the bookbinding settings include orientation information for setting whether bound pages open to the right or open to the left, and the layout means decides the layout of pages in conformity with the orientation information.
Preferably, the allocation means causes the first information processing unit and the second information processing unit to share bookbinding control at a predetermined ratio in accordance with a command from a user.
Further, the present invention provides a printing control method for printing print data generated by an information processing apparatus, comprising: an input step of configuring bookbinding by designating a page layout on a recording medium; a storage step of storing the print data so that the print data can be read out in a desired sequence in units of individual pages; an allocation step of deciding, based upon bookbinding settings, whether control of bookbinding is to be performed by a first information processing unit or a second information processing unit; a layout step of controlling page layout of the print data in accordance with the bookbinding settings and decision made at the allocation step; and an output step of reading print data out of storage means in a sequence that is in accordance with the controlled page layout, and subjecting the print data to print processing.
Preferably, the storage step stores the print data in the storage means in a data format, in which printing can be controlled, before the generation of final print data.
Preferably, the allocation step controls the layout of pages on a recording medium, on the basis of prescribed print-format data that has been input at the input step, in such a manner that when all printouts are overlapped and folded in half, the pages will be in numerical order.
Preferably, the allocation step controls the layout of pages on a recording medium, on the basis of prescribed print-format data that has been input at the input step, in such a manner that when printouts on a prescribed number of sheets are overlapped and folded in half, the pages will be in numerical order.
Preferably, the allocation step decides whether bookbinding processing is to be executed by the first information processing unit or by the second information processing unit in accordance with a command from a user.
Preferably, the bookbinding settings include orientation information for setting whether bound pages open to the right or open to the left, and the layout step decides the layout of pages in conformity with the orientation information.
Preferably, the allocation step causes the first information processing unit and the second information processing unit to share bookbinding control at a predetermined ratio in accordance with a command from a user.
Further, the present invention provides a storage medium storing a printing control program for printing print data generated by an information processing apparatus, the control program comprising: code of an input step of configuring bookbinding by designating a page layout on a recording medium; code of a storage step of storing the print data so that the print data can be read out in a desired sequence in units of individual pages; code of an allocation step of deciding, based upon bookbinding settings, whether control of bookbinding is to be performed by a first information processing unit or a second information processing unit; code of a layout step of controlling page layout of the print data in accordance with the bookbinding settings and decision made at the allocation step; and code of an output step of reading print data out of storage means in a sequence that is in accordance with the controlled page layout, and subjecting the print data to print processing.
Preferably, the code of the storage step stores the print data in the storage means in a data format, in which printing can be controlled, before the generation of final print data.
Preferably, the code of the allocation step controls the layout of pages on a recording medium, on the basis of prescribed print-format data that has been input at the input step, in such a manner that when all printouts are overlapped and folded in half, the pages will be in numerical order.
Preferably, the code of the allocation step controls the layout of pages on a recording medium, on the basis of prescribed print-format data that has been input at the input step, in such a manner that when printouts on a prescribed number of sheets are overlapped and folded in half, the pages will be in numerical order.
Preferably, the code of the allocation step decides whether bookbinding processing is to be executed by the first information processing unit or by the second information processing unit in accordance with a command from a user.
Preferably, the bookbinding settings include orientation information for setting whether bound pages open to the right or open to the left, and the code of the layout step decides the layout of pages in conformity with the orientation information.
Preferably, the code of the allocation step causes the first information processing unit and the second information processing unit to share bookbinding control at a predetermined ratio in accordance with a command from a user.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.